The 4th Quarter Quell - SYOT
by AlwaysOpugno
Summary: What happens when the rebellion failed and the Games continue. What would the 100th Hunger Games involve? Lets find out! SYOT OPEN!
1. Quell Announcement

**This is my First Hunger Games fanfic! please review, constructive criticism or random hellos, anything you want! **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

26 years ago, in the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen emerged victorious, after running from mutts and climbing the roof of the Cornucopia where she found the only other surviving tribute, Cato Novus.

In her final interview she told the heartbreaking tale of stumbling across Peeta Mellark hiding in the river, and despite her best efforts he passed, but not before he spoke his last. 'I love you, Katniss'

1 year later, the Quarter Quell.

The tributes were drawn from the existing pool of victors. Katniss and her mentor Haymitch Abernathy, allied together until Haymitch fell to The Beast. Katniss fought on, making it to the final two when she fell to Capitol Favourite Enobaria after she ran out of arrows.

Without the Mockingjay, the rebellion fell into the dust.

The Games continue.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Luc. Guess what day it is!" A voice half sang, half squealed.

I groan as I poke my head out from under the covers, coming face to face with the clock.

'9.45? Amy, you had better have a good reason for waking me up!" Her real name was Amaryllis, but we just called her Amy.

'President Snow is announcing the Quarter Quell at 11, and you said you'd go with me to the mansion to watch it live! You've only got an hour to get ready before we need to leave!'

'What!' I jump up panicked. "I'll never be ready!"

'Come on, I'll help! Go shower, I'll get your clothes."

The baby blue jeans please!" I say as I head to the bathroom.

One hour and ten minutes later, after I have showered and dressed in my favourite outfit, for this month, the baby blue jeans, and the blood red tank top, that work brilliantly with my 'natural look', White blond hair and dark tanned skin. We are standing in the crowd outside the Presidents Mansion. Just in time too, I think as President Snow walks out onto the balcony.

"Citizens of Panem!" His voice booms across the country, "it is once again time for the Quarter Quell! This year marks One Hundred years since the Dark Days, when the districts rebelled against the capitol who fed them, clothed them, protected them.

"When they were defeated it was decided by the capitol to introduce an annual event, called the Hunger Games! In this event one brave man and one brave woman from each district will come together in a fight to the death, the winner would receive glory, money and fame.

"Each 25 years a special version of the games was to be performed, called the Quarter Quell, these games would be fiercer, bloodier, and more difficult than the average game.

"For the first Quarter Quell, to remind the districts that they are responsible for the introduction of the games, each district voted for the tributes who would represent them. The victor was Sabina Stone from District Two

"For the second Quarter Quell, to remind the districts that for every capitol soldier who died, two rebel soldiers fell, twice the number of tributes were chosen. The victor was Haymitch Abernathy from District Twelve.

"For the third Quarter Quell, to show the districts that not even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors. The victor was Enobaria Gaia from District Two."

I stand on my tiptoes excitedly, trying to get closer to perhaps see the Presidents face as he says the words.

I watch as a young boy brings forth 'The Box' and places it gently on the podium. President Snow opens the lid slowly and pulls out the card with 100 written on in faded ink.

"For the fourth Quarter Quell, to remind the districts that was rips families apart, a married couple from each district with at least one child of reaping will be entered into the games. Each couple will will entered as many times as their children combined. There will be only one victor. Voluteers are allowed. Thank You and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour.

"O...M...G..." I exclaim, "this will be Ah-Maze-Ing!"

* * *

**I'm posting the submission from in the next chapter!**


	2. Tribute Form

This is the Tribute Submission form if any of you want to submit? maybe? go on, you know you want to.

Because of the nature of the Quell, I need couples from each district which means you need to submit 2! tributes each.

I dont need a couple from 12, my sister has already claimed those :)

Please fill in the form and PM me.

Thanks!

* * *

District -

Male

Name -

Age -

Appearance -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Occupation -

Female

Name -

Age -

Appearance -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Occupation -

Do they volunteer? -

Children.

Child One

Name -

Age -

Details -

Number of reaping slips -

Child Two Name -

Age -

Details -

Number of reaping slips -

(Carry on for all children)

Couple Back story.

Additional Information.


	3. Fall Out

**I still need tributes! I now have district twelve and district four, but it would be a rather short and boring hunger games with just those now wouldn't it? **

**Please submit your couple! Submit 2 couples if you want! I dont care, i just need tributes so i can really start writing!**

**This chapter covers how I think the districts would react, I've only done districts 1 & 8 because I feel the others would just be the same. **

**Read! Enjoy! Review! Submit!**

* * *

District One

One week after the announcement, the eligible couples of district one gathered together, to discuss the Quell. Many former careers were interested in volunteering, but they now had families, most hadn't trained in many years and the employment available in the district isn't very physical, as a result very few former careers are still in peak condition. It was eventually decided that any couples who wish to volunteer must go to the training centre the next morning where they will sign up for training. Two weeks before the reaping each couple will be evaluated and tested and two will be chosen to compete with each other for another week, after this time the best couple will be chosen and will receive intensive training until the reaping. If there are no couples who want to volunteer, the reaping will decide but the training centre will open to adults three days a week.

District Eight

After the reaping parents all over the district stare blankly at their televisions. The main square, filled with people is deathly silent and still. Eventually the life trickles back to the district as parents mentally calculate their odds. People slowly start to shake themselves aware, knowing that they have to be strong for their children. There are those I'm the crowd who are saddened by the news but as they have no eligible children, or aren't married, or the spouse has passed away, they know they and their families are safe. For the next week the district is subdued but as people adjust to the idea it is decided that it is better this way, better that those being sent to the almost certain demise have already lived their life, fallen in love, had children. Its better than sending two children who have barely lived to die. Some parents who have a lot of children with a lot of tesserae decide that their chances are so high that they wish to train, to increase the chance that they will return to their large families. The two surviving victors open their homes 4 evenings a week to help train them, as time passes more parents join these sessions until they are shut down by the peacekeepers for illegal training. Training continues, but its less formal, more secretive, and more popular. When the reapings finally arrive the mood in the district is sad but confident. Most eligible couples have had a small amount of training and those with the higher chances have worked hard and long and may actually have a chance.


End file.
